Shops
There are four shops in Habitica: the Market, Quest Shop, Seasonal Shop, and Time Travelers. On the website, all are accessible through the Shops tab of the toolbar. Instructions for accessing the shops on the mobile apps are provided on the Mobile App for iOS and Mobile App for Android pages of the Wiki. The Market sells class-specific equipment, items to hatch and feed pets, cards to send party members, and special items such as Fortify Potions. The Market will also buy items from a player's Item Inventory. The Quest Shop sells pet quests, quest lines, and discounted quest bundles (when available) for gold or gems. The Market and Quest Shop are open year-round. During Grand Galas, the Seasonal Shop opens to tempt players with gold-purchasable seasonal edition gear and transformation items. This shop shutters its doors at the end of gala season and will not reopen until the next Grand Gala. The Mysterious Time Travelers provide a blast from the past or a glimpse into the future with Mystery Item sets from previous months, Steampunk sets from the future, and pets or mounts from World Events past. They are summoned with a Mystic Hourglass, given to those who have subscribed to Habitica for three consecutive months. Market The Market (direct link) sells class-specific equipment, items for pets and parties, and various special items. For pets, the Market sells eggs, hatching potions (both standard and magic), food, and saddles. For parties, the Market sells cards that players can send to party members (including themselves). The cards feature is currently only available on the website, and not the Habitica apps. The Market also sells special items that significantly affect game mechanics: the Fortify Potion, Orb of Rebirth, and Key to the Kennels. Some products are only available under certain conditions. To purchase a specific quest pet egg in the Market, a player must completed the related quest. At that point, the egg is permanently stocked, even if a player later uses the Orb of Rebirth. To purchase gems, a player must be a subscriber. At the top of the page, an assortment of products are displayed as Featured Items. Equipment and cards are purchased with gold. Subscribers can also use gold to buy gems. All pet-related items (eggs, potions, food, saddles, and the Key to the Kennels) must be bought with gems. Special items, the Fortify Potion, Orb of Rebirth, and Key to the Kennels, are also purchased with gems. Many of these items can be gotten for free as random drops, quest rewards, or Daily Check-In Incentives, though this can take a very long while for special items or saddles. Gems may be earned as challenge rewards if the challenge owner chooses to offer them. Cards and the Fortify Potion are only available at the Market. Players can also sell items to the Market in exchange for gold. Through the Quick Inventory, players can sell eggs, hatching potions, or food from their Item Inventory. Gold-purchasable items (cards, equipment, and gems) cannot be resold. Selling items on the app involves different process. Players can only purchase items at the Market. Items are sold directly from a player's inventory. Clicking on an item reveals an option to sell it for the listed price. Only eggs, hatching potions, and food can be sold. Price Chart The price chart shows the types and prices of goods sold at the Market. Quest Shop At the Quest Shop (direct link), players can buy pet quests and quest lines. An assortment of quests are showcased at the top of the page as Featured Quests. Pet quests can be purchased at the Quest Shop when a player reaches level 3. Unlockable quests, as the name suggests, are unlocked when a player reaches a certain level or checks in to Habitica for a certain number of days. Masterclasser quest lines have no prerequisites, except for The Lost Masterclasser quest line, which remains locked until a player has completed the four other quests in the series. For both unlockable and Masterclasser quest lines, quests must be completed in order. Upon completion of a quest, the next in the line is unlocked. Pet quests can only be bought with gems, while quest lines are a mix of gold- and gem-purchasable quests. Unlockable quests are bought with gems. Masterclasser quests are purchased with gold. Once purchased, quests cannot be resold. Quest Bundles Bundles of pet quests are occasionally offered at a discount. A quest bundle includes 3 quests and costs 7 gems, compared to 4 gems for each individual quest. These quests share a common theme, such as the "Farm Friends" bundle that includes sheep, cow, and horse quests. Price Chart Players can purchase quests with gems or gold. Below is the price list for each quest type. Click on a category for more information. Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop (direct link) opens only for Grand Galas, which occur in each of the four seasons and last about a month. The four Grand Galas are * Spring Fling * Summer Splash * Fall Festival * Winter Wonderland The storefront highlights selected seasonal products as Featured Items. The Seasonal Sorceress, who tends the shop, has an expansive wardrobe with outfits for every season and many holidays. Her costumes are widely admired and not to be missed. During each Grand Gala, the Seasonal Shop stocks seasonally-themed class equipment and transformation items. Certain Grand Galas add quest scrolls or cards to the shop's merchandise. Seasonal edition gear and transformation items can be bought with gold. When available, cards can be purchased with gold, while quests cost gems. Equipment prices and stats are equivalent across all Grand Galas. For example, the Mage's Masquerade Helm, sold during Fall Festival, costs 60 gold and increases Perception by 7. The Mage's Winter Wolf Helm, offered during Winter Wonderland, has the same price and stats. All seasonal edition equipment also has the same price and stats as the second-best piece of regular equipment for each class. The Grand Gala Equipment Table displays all seasonal edition class equipment in one sortable table. Note that seasonal items and equipment are released throughout a Grand Gala, not just at the beginning. Grand Gala gear and items are not guaranteed to return the following year. Price Chart Time Travelers At the Time Travelers (direct link), players can exchange one Mystic Hourglass for an item set or world boss pet/mount they do not currently own. Mystic hourglasses are awarded after 3 consecutive months of subscription. The number a player owns appears on the right side of the toolbar. A Mystic Hourglass entitles the bearer to one of the following: *Any single Mystery Item set released since the feature's introduction in February 2014 *A Steampunk Item set, first released in January 3015 *Any pet or mount that was awarded to all players when a world boss was conquered The Mysterious Time Travelers ordinarily stand beside a closed door and wear early 20th-century costumes. Once a player receives a Mystic Hourglass, they will change into futuristic steampunk outfits and stand beside a swirling portal to another time. They will return to their normal appearance and the portal will close when a player redeems all of their Mystic Hourglasses. Mystic Hourglasses cannot be sold, do not expire, and can be used any time. pt-br:Shops Category:Mechanics Category:Newbies Category:Equipment Category:Quests Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Special Event Items